Steelrat
"Begone, Terrorist Scum!" - Steelrat operator - The D-37TR Steelrat Tank is a light armoured tank which serves the Company of Liberty's mainline light tank in advancing tank columns, the tank has extra armour and is slightly faster than the former GLA's Scorpion Tank so it dosn't require additional parts for its weapons. Steelrat tanks unlike the D-34 Scorpion can acquire a set of armour plates on its chassis including a spiked bumper by upgrade to help protect it from explosives and damage from fire-arms, since it is a tier 1 tank, it can also attain its operators can acquire a Missile Kit to allow the tank to become a nuisance while Company commanders can built up and utilise their main columns for primary attacks. Like tier 1 companions such as the Hummer H1 Ambulance and Mule Transport, the tank works well in holding a location down once a weapons facility is built and ready to build tanks for the battlefield, it also features a grenade launcher, good in many ways and also good when awaiting for its missile kit to be installed. On the Field The D-34TR Steelrat is a good tank to use as cannon fodder when preparing the main army for the main assault against any enemy on the battlefield, but if evaluated correctly the Scorpion can be an occassional example of light armoured machinery which serves as a good battle tank for the Company of Liberty. As of now, the light tank is useful at the start of a battle, many commanders utilise the Steelrat due to its good capabilities such as grenade launcher, improvised Armour upgrade at the Weapons Facility and also its Bolt-On Missile kit which its operators can install with clearance from their commander. All-thou the Steelrat is one of the Company's lightest tanks, it can be almost unstoppable any against hostile vehicles once it attains its armour and missile upgrade. Known Variant The Steelrat also serves a the GLRF's light tank on the field under the codename D-34MS Scorpion, which is capable of upgrading its weapons with additional grenade launchers and also scorpion rockets once it has attained its secret weapon protocols. All-thou the Global Liberation Army's variant is capable of salvaging scrapped parts from destroyed vehicles, a downside of the GLRF's Scorpion Tank is that it cannot attain any armour upgrades unlike the Company's D-34TR Steelrat varient. It's cannon varient was removed during the year of 2032 and was replaced with a grenade launcher, allowing the Scorpion to become more better than its former self, it is also good at a medium range of fire like an artillery. All-thou it is outdated by the current D-34TR Varient, it is still good for the GLRF, since it can be upgraded with a missile and can attack enemies at a longer range than its older varient. Related Battle Tanks D-37MS Scorpion Mortar Tank A mortar based battle tank based on the older scorpion tank design, currently in service with the GLRF, this newer version of the tank comes with a long-range mortar cannon and a tank rocket by default. These tanks were mostly common with cannons during the first war with a small cannon and a scorpion rocket, but since the Second Eurasian Conflict came around, along with Prince Kassad founding the GLRF, the Scorpion recieved a major overhaul to its design and weapons. D-35B Cavilera Light Tank A light tank currently operated by the Martollo Cartel, equipped with a 50mm cannon and a rocket launcher, they are weaker than the D-34MS Scorpion and D-34TR Steelrat. Similar to the GLRF's Scorpion and Company Steelrat Tank, the aging Cavilera brother is the weakest version of the Scorpion tank in the family. Their armour plates rusting up but still capable of surviving against light armoured threats, the Cavilera is equipped with a small rocket propelled launcher to compensate not having the Bolt-On Missiles by default, they are common whilst fighting the New Andes Armada in South America. UAC-47 Locoust Light Tank This British built tank is another light armoured AFV utilised by the Company of Liberty with clearence from the faction's Peace Brigade's main commanding officer, General Louis Carver. Locoust tanks are 5% slower than the Steelrat but they do have extra protection which can allow them to survive longer when deployed, the tank is equipped with a 90mm rifled cannon and a coaxial machine guns instead of grenade launchers and missile kits which can help in anti-personnel roles. Despite the tank being 5% slower than the Steelrat tank but being equipped with a 90mm rifled cannon and a coaxial machine gun, they do come with advantages of doing 10% extra damage when using the tank's main gun and extra armour protection to help it survive. The cost of deploying Locoust is around the same price which can be useful when deploying tier 1 equipment with the Alvis Saracen and the Vauxhall Movano, no additional types of upgrades won't be added for the Locoust. D-34 Scorpion Light Tank One of the main vehicles that brought Mortar Scorpion into the GLRF which also created the Cavilera and Steelrat counterparts, this version of the Scorpion is a tank that was built by Russia during the 1950 and was still being built until the year of 2015 prior to the First Eurasian Conflict it is usually equipped with only a small 75mm cannon and comes with the option of a small rocket. During the course of several conflicts the tank was seen with the GLA and various Militia factions during the conflict in Libya, also since they do come at a cheap price they are easy to obtain from various sources and mainly from Russia and many other sources including black market contacts. All-thou some of these tanks were not found in some parts of the world in today's conflicts, several Militia coloured tanks similar to ones found in the Libyan Civil Uprising were spotted in Russia and some fighting the GLA trying to defend their countries and territories from enemy occupation and from terrorists trying to capture them, several countries have seen these blue Scorpions in their area attacking terrorist forces in areas vulnerable to acts of terror, even being assisted by Western nations they may attack them without any notice, since they were built around the 1950s and were easy to acquire blue Militia operated Scorpions are usually found with Technicals, several Swatters and even Ratfinks trying to assist their fellow countrymen. Gauss Steelrat "Looks like its time for a gauss charge boys" - Gauss Steelrat operator - To be added... Gallery Shots of the Steelrat light tank, in action and some renders. Company Steelrat.PNG|The old render of the Steelrat Company Steelrat Armoured New.png|The updated Steelrat, with armour plates (they'll be changed soon!) Behind the Scenes * The D-34TR Steelrat is based on a generic GLA Scorpion without salvage parts from the original version of C&C Generals. * All-thou it seems basic, the tank's skin toned black to match the Company of Liberty's main colour. :* Unlike the salvage capability in the game, the Steelrat gains an armour upgrade along with its bolt-on missile kit, currently this is being worked on. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles